Drarry Drarry Quite Contrary
by Tallywa16Ma
Summary: What trials and tribulations will these young lovers have to overcome? Are they really in love, or could it be something else? Rated M for some mature content later on. I hope you guys like it. Please comment. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction, I hope it goes well and that all of you like it. Feel free to comment or review. I do not own these characters, they belong to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Constructive criticism is very welcome. If you like it so far let me know and I will put up more chapters. Oh, also have a lovely day! :)**

* * *

Draco sits in transfiguration class, watching the mussed brown hairs on the back of that delicious looking neck. Looking away every once in a while to write down some notes, but finding it increasingly harder to pay attention to professor McGonagall. Class ends before his lusting can become too unbearable. He composes himself and gets his supplies together. He tells Crabbe and Goyle that he'll meet up with them later and heads down the corridor to the empty classroom. After making sure the coast is clear he goes inside and puts a lock spell on the door. Immediately a pair of arms encircle him from behind. "It felt like class would never end," Draco says as he turns to take Harry into his arms. Breathing in his scent before trailing kisses down his neck.

Draco and Harry had been meeting in secret for over three weeks now. They had been having one of their usual quarrels when things got a little out of hand. An unlucky first year had gotten stuck in the crossfire and had to be sent to the hospital wing. As a result, both boys ended up in detention. No one was in the mood for hard punishment with the holidays just coming to an end, so they were sentenced to writing 200 lines of "I will not get in fights at school" every day for a week. The paper was enchanted, so they couldn't get out of writing all their lines. They were put in an empty classroom after their Transfiguration class and watched by Professor Flitwick. At first they argued all the time, spouting insults left and right, but after a few days Draco could not help but feel that Harry was watching him, and not in a spiteful way. He looked at Harry before he could turn away. Draco expected some sort of insult, but instead he was greeted with the bright red circles on Harry's cheeks as he turned his face away. The next day Draco decided to see how many times he could make Harry blush. Every time Harry looked up Draco would catch his eye, when he got bored with this he took it a step further and winked at Harry. By the time Harry finished his lines and ran out of the room Draco had made him blush over 15 times. Draco kept telling himself it was all just a game, but in the back of his mind he couldn't stop thinking about how cute Harry looked when he blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

**To those of you following this, I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long, I didn't think anyone was interested in it. Please leave feedback, and I'll keep adding chapters.**

* * *

The next day Draco scolded himself for letting such notions into his head. Potter, cute? Pah

Draco had known he liked men even before Hogwarts. It was at one of his family's elite dinner parties that a dumbstruck Draco had been pulled into a darkened corner and kissed by none other than Marcus Flint. Draco didn't really understand the feelings back then, but he did understand that it wasn't something he could openly talk about. Luckily by the time he hit puberty, Draco had shared his secret with Blaise, who had discovered his own bi-sexuality.

Blaise had been Draco's first, and was willing to help relieve Draco whenever he needed, but neither of them felt any romantic connection.

…  
Draco walked into his last day of detention, convinced that he wouldn't even look at Potter, but Harry wasn't in the room.

After about 10 lines Harry walked in, eyes puffy beneath his round lenses.  
"Sniveling idiot," Draco sneered at him as he passed. But Harry didn't so much as glare at him, he just stared angrily at his feet.  
A few minutes later Professor Sprout called Professor Flitwick out into the corridor.

"Look at me you evil git!" Draco turned in surprise.

"What did you do to me?!" Harry yelled, furious but teary eyed.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Draco said, slightly bemused.

"Some kind of love spell or something. A potion maybe."  
"Are you saying you love me Potter," Draco smirked, but quickly dropped it when Harry turned away, beet red.

Flitwick came back in so Draco turned back to his lines, in shock. He tried to keep his mind on how annoying Potter and his friends were, but all he could think about were the tears brightening those big green eyes. Potter was usually so firm and held together, but seeing him so vulnerable . . . Draco started to grow aroused thinking about it. He put it out of his head and stormed out of the room as soon as possible.


End file.
